


People Suck

by writing_and_procrastinating



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullying, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_and_procrastinating/pseuds/writing_and_procrastinating





	People Suck

>   
> 
> 
> #### asexual
> 
> ####    
>  {eɪˈsɛkʃʊəl}  
>  noun  
>  a person who has no sexual feelings or desires  
> 

High school sucked. College sucked, too. Less than high school but it still sucked. It wasn’t even the place itself, it was the people. And not everyone, just a particular group of them that decided it would be fun to bully you for your sexuality. You were asexual. And you were proud about that. It’s who you are, it’s part of you and you couldn’t and wouldn’t change that part. You weren’t interested in sexual activities, so what? People think it’s ‘wrong’ to have sex but the second someone says they’re not even interested in it, it becomes okay to make fun of them? No, definitely not. It was easy to stand up for yourself at first but with every passing day, it got more draining. You didn’t have the energy to fight back anymore and the constant jabs managed to get through to you, hurting you more and more. Your boyfriend didn’t know. Hell, he didn’t even know you were asexual, not that you wanted to hide it from him, you just didn’t feel the need to tell him and since he never pressured you into having sex with him, it was all fine. But you couldn’t take it anymore, you needed to tell him about the bullying.

Derek was currently chilling in his living room, watching TV when he heard a knock on his door. He looked at the big clock on the wall to his right, confused why someone would be at his door at such a late time. His confusion changed to delight and then worry when he opened the door, you were standing before him, tears running down your face.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?” He pulled you inside, hugging you close to his chest.  
“Derek…I can’t take this anymore. Why are they doing this? Why do they hate me so much?” you rambled, your body shaking as sobs escaped your mouth. Your boyfriend guided you over to his couch, gently sitting you down.  
“(Y/N), you’re not making any sense right now. What happened?”  
“They’re bullying me, Derek. The people at my school…they’re bullying me because I’m asexual.” Derek wasn’t shocked at you coming out, he always had a feeling about it but never wanted to force you to tell him, so he waited, as the patient boyfriend he was, for you to tell him in your own time. However, he was angry at your classmates. Making fun of someone’s sexuality disgusted him with everything he had. To say Derek was a good boyfriend would’ve been an understatement, Derek was a phenomenal boyfriend. He managed to calm you down quite quickly, laying you down on his bed and stroking your head while you drifted off to sleep. While you were busy dreaming, the werewolf put together a plan to teach these people a lesson. Werewolf way.

The next day Derek told you to stay at his place. You protested at first, telling him you had to go to school but he insisted, telling you to get some well-deserved rest while he would run some errands. The only problem was that he didn’t to that but instead drove to your school in his black Camaro, parking in the lot and making his way towards your class where he quickly found the group of people that bullied his girlfriend.  
“Anyone here know (Y/N)?” he asked hoping they would come to him.  
“Oh, that weirdo? Yea seems like she finally decided to stay away,” their leader spoke while stepping forward to meet Derek. Before he could even react, Derek had grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the lockers, eyes flashing blue and claws extending. The other bullies immediately backed off, afraid of the werewolf in front of them.  
“You say one more thing to her and I’ll break your pathetic neck and toss you to the rest of my pack,” he growled at the whimpering boy who only managed to nod in response, too scared to probably answer. Derek pushed him into the lockers once more before letting go and leaving the school, students gaping at the leather jacket wearing man. When you went to school the next day and heard not a single remark about your sexuality you were definitely more than surprised. All you got was some wondering looks from your classmates but no one made an attempt to bring up the fact that you were asexual and no one even dared to bully you because of it.


End file.
